Christen
by andreakayy
Summary: No,' She shook her head, rubbing her fingers along his collar bone. 'I’ll be fine. You’re with me.' Mulder smiled before kissing her again." Mulder and Scully christen the bedroom of their new house! The house in IWTB. MSR! R&R. I LOVE THE MOVIE!


**It's a short one. 3 pages on MS word. But I hope you like it. I had to write a story about when they bought their new house.  
This one seemed to work. Christening their new bedroom. Sexy, eh?  
**  
**Christen**

It had been four years since they ran off into Canada, and Scully and Mulder finally been able to come back into the states. However, there were still charges out there for Mulder. They had moved to a place near Richmond, Virginia, and Scully was hired as a pediatric neurologist at a place called, Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital.

The house they bought wasn't something remarkable that you would see in Beverly Hills, but it suited them. They didn't have any close neighbors, but that's the way they liked it. When selecting a house, Scully remembered what Mulder had said a while back, in their fourth year working together.

He said that if he were ever to settle down and make a home for himself, it would be in the country. Well, this was as close to 'country' they were going to get. The movers had placed the furniture in whichever room it was supposed to go in, but each room still lacked a sense of home.

"Here it is," Scully said, pulling up to the house in her Ford. It was the second time she ever been at the house. She loved the porch. She fantasized her and Mulder both sitting on it in the summer.

She took her keys out of the ignition, opened the door, and made her way to the front door. Mulder followed. But just before she reached the steps, Mulder grabbed her by the waist, stopping her, and picked up bridal style. "Mulder, what are you doing?"

"Well, this does seem appropriate." He carried her up the steps and through the threshold.

"For a married couple," she corrected. "And we are not a married couple."

"Then what are we, Scully?"

"We're just two people." Mulder put her down on the ground. "But... we're two people with a very different type of relationship." She was facing Mulder. The hide difference was evident.

"Explain." He pulled her close to him, so that her body was now up against his.

"Well," She got all flustered at the sudden heat of being so close to him. "We became to love each other after spending every day together. Our love grew because of the trust we shared. And-"

"And your wanting to prove me wrong every chance you got," Mulder added sarcastically.

"That's not true," Scully spun around in his arms, smiling. He held on to her and kissed her neck from behind her. "Oh!" she almost squealed. "I wanna show you your office!" Scully tried pulling him forward but he only gripped her hip with one hand, and knocked her feet out from under her with his other arm. He was carrying her bridal style upstairs.

"No... Scully," He purred into her ear, his lips touching the lobe. "I would much rather see the bedroom."

After climbing eight steps to get upstairs, Scully grabbed Mulder's neck and kissed him passionately. He set her down gently on the floor and backed her up into a wall. Their breathing was heavy, and Mulder's hands ran all through Scully's collar bone length red hair. His mouth left hers and began to trace against her jaw and then to her neck. She moaned, loving the feeling of his lips on her.

"Mulder," she panted, not being able to catch her breath, "bedroom."  
"You're so damn cute when you try to catch your breath." He was trying to catch his breath as well. And after another gasp, Mulder picked her up and continued kissing her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked into the bedroom.

Mulder backed her up, in his arms, and onto the bed. She collapsed gently on the mattress. It was placed randomly by the movers in the middle of the room. He climbed over her. Her fingers found the zipper of her pants and she had trouble yanking them off. Mulder helped, and in one swift movement her jeans landed on the floor next to his shirt.

Mulder was now on his knees on the bed, and Scully got up on her knees as well. His hands tugged the light material of her periwinkle sweater over her head and tossed it to the pile of clothes. Their foreheads were now pressed up against one another's, and Mulder had his arms around her. It was chilly in the room, but pressing her body against his made up for the lack of heat. She shivered once, and he took notice.

"Cold," Mulder spoke in a soft whisper tone. "Do you want me to get a blanket?"

"No," She shook her head, rubbing her fingers along his collar bone. "I'll be fine. You're with me." Mulder smiled before kissing her again.

"I think it's about time we christened this bedroom," His green eyes smoldered into her blue.

She pushed him down on the bed so that she was now straddling his hips. She rocked her hips against him, feeling how hard he was. Mulder groaned with satisfaction, and grabbed Scully's neck so that their tongues met in a fast heated kiss.

Scully and Mulder laid in the darkness on the bed under a warm blanket which Mulder found in one of the boxes that littered the room. Scully was completely on top of him, hair a mess, playing with his hair.

Every so often she would let out a giggle, and when asked what she was laughing at, she wouldn't respond. Mulder smiled down at the woman laying on him and kissed her face in a different area each time.

"Hmmm," Scully hummed. "I love you."

"I know."

It was like the past three years hadn't happened. Mulder never left her. He never came back as a criminal, evicted of a crime he didn't even do. They never ran away from the law and escaped to Canada. No, none of that ever happened. They just lay in their bed, in their new house, and enjoyed each other's company.

**Please, review! I got a few more ideas for XF: IWTB stories! I'll keep them coming, yo.  
Oh, and if you're reading my Saving William story... how does William's adoptive parents coming for thanksgiving dinner grab you? Ohhh the tension.**

Til my next update on a story,  
A.  



End file.
